1. Field
The invention relates to tailgate lift mechanisms for pickup trucks. In particular, the invention is directed to lift apparatus which is readily and easily attached to and removed from the truck, so as to permit use of the truck for other purposes without the lift apparatus.
2. State of the Art
Many varieties of tailgate elevators or lift mechanisms are known in the art, but their use has been restricted due mainly because their constructions are unduly complex and expensive, or because they require at least semi-permanent attachment to the truck. Representative apparatus of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,503; 3,520,426; 3,887,092; and the references cited therein.
3. Objectives
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive lift unit which can be readily attached to and removed from the rear end of the bed of a pickup truck without requiring any permanent or even semi-permanent attachments to the truck. An additional objective is to provide a lift unit which is quickly and easily removed from the truck without the use of any tools or other attaching equipment. A further objective is to provide a lift unit which can be attached next to the standard, existing tailgate at the end of the truck bed without requiring removal of such tailgate. An even further objective is to provide a lift unit which is also adapted to carry the load thereon as the truck is operated on the highway.